


Erotyczne fantazje 2

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 2

Ruby zanużyła głowę między nogi Weiss, wsuwając swój język. Lizała jej uda, potem jej wargi, rozchylając je i wędrując językiem do łechtaczki białowłosej dziewczyny. Czuła smak jej soków. Weiss oparła się o łóżko, jęcząc, kiedy rozkosz przeszła przez jej ciało, dzięki sprawnemu językowi jej liderki.

Taaaaak!!!!- jęknęła dziedziczka.

Po chwili pchnęła Ruby na podłogę i nie dając jej czasu na reakcję, dosiadła jej twarzy. Ruby lizała bez przerwy, czując jak soki Weiss, kapią na jej twarz.

Jesteś niesamowita.- powiedziała Weiss.

Orgazm wypełnił ją, sprawiając, że jej ciało nagle zesztywniało i spryskało twarz Ruby jej słodkimi sokami. Po krótkim czasie, obie nagie łowczynie zasnęły razem, przytulone ramionami.


End file.
